nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mono Daybreak
A story arc that involves the lost princess of Althea and the discovery of the Vargr species. Introduction Tybalt, a traveling vagrant meets a beautiful young woman while playing his harmonica on a bridge, this chance encounter would lead him on an adventure of a lifetime and reveal to the world, a new species hiding out in the far north. As he fights off everything in order to restore a lost princess her throne. Characters Protagonist: *Tybalt - A traveling vagrant wanting to make a name for himself. *Yehl - A beautiful, young woman with a long past, she becomes interested in Tybalt through his harmonica playing. *Cecilly - A young, homeless girl who turns out to be the lost princess of Althea. Antagonist: *Marculis - Yehl's brother, a very egotistic and ambitious Vargr. *Avenir - A Lidereith Vampire Lord sent as a messenger on behalf of a Crimson Emperor. Side Characters: *Shima - Yehl's life-long friend and the current Vargr elder. *Brinoto - The Vargr who has been committing the murders in Pregord. *Cohen - A butcher in the town of Pregord, he is killed by Avenir when he makes a joking remark to her questions. *Shay York - Tybalt's long time friend and a trader. *Reicher - A man from Yehl's past, just who is he? *Nera - Currently the Princess of Althea. Prologue A young girl is stabbed with a Bloodstone fragment , she manages to push back her attacker, just as her guards enter the room, they apprehend the attacker, she uses a crushed Emerald to heal her wounds. Her friends talks to her and she nods her head, the next morning she heads out of her village. Opening Tybalt is leaning on the main bridge in Rorono, Althea playing a tune his late mother had taught him on his harmonica. When a young woman approaches him, asking him about the song, while fidgeting around with his harmonica, he tells her the song's name "Little Goodbye", something his late mother had taught him. He looks up at her and notices how beautiful she is, he nervously flirts with her, and she subsequently gives him a kiss, introducing herself as simply, Yehl. : He musters up the courage to offer her a drink, she accepts, and they talk a bit about his past while they drink. But after awhile Tybalt goes into a drunken stupor and falls asleep, Yehl slips away. The next morning he wakes up thinking it was all a dream. His friend, Shay informs him of and decides to head to Pregord upon hearing rumors of a serial murderer on the loose. : Cecilly wakes up from her shabby shack on the outskirts of town, she tucks away her Aquamarine pendant that she's had since childbirth, and decides to head around town greeting and collecting food as she goes. The shop keepers all act friendly towards her, but Cohen, the local butcher remarks why she doesn't just sell off her pendant that she carries around or even her body. His wife smacks him in the back of the head and hands Cecilly some fresh cooked boar ribs, wrapped in foil. : A flashback, where a young man is playing the Little Goodbye tune for Yehl on a flute, he remarks how she never seems to age, and she asks him if that's important, he tells her no, but that one day he might be too old and she would still be young, she kisses him and tells him that she'll be his forever. : Yehl arrives in Arkley and is greeted by her longtime friend and current clan elder, Shima. Shima invites Yehl to her home, while eating dinner Shima tells Yehl the clan's grim situation. But a Lidereith Vampire Lord, by the name of Avenir offers them a solution if they can find a pendant for them. Shima doesn't trust the vampires, but Marculis is trying to get the clan to side with them. Yehl thinks on the matter and goes to sleep with the tune of Little Goodbye floating in her mind. : Flashback, the same young man receives a military service letter, he is saddened but reassures Yehl that he'll be back. A few months later, Yehl receives a letter stating that he had died in battle, she cries. : That night Tybalt arrives in the town of Pregord, he heads to the tavern to drink. When the tavern closes he heads home but stumbles into a young girl being attacked by a man, this "man" shapeshifts into a humanoid wolf, ready to eat her, but Tybalt steps in and fights the beast. He narrowly manages to kill the Vargr a tag on the beast's neck reads the name "Brinoto". The girl introduces herself as Cecilly and moment seems to freeze as Tybalt talks to her. : The next morning Yehl wakes to find that Shima has gone on her usual morning patrol of the village. When hours pass and she hasn't turned up, Yehl goes out to look for her. The servants and Yehl find Shima's corpse covered in blood. Back at the village, rumors have already spread and the town's people are suspicious of Yehl, she is confined until the council can investigate further. Quick Summary *Tybalt befriends Cecilly and finds through his conversations with her that she is very interesting to him. *The village learns of Brinoto's death at the hands of Tybalt and they send more people after him. *Tybalt takes Cecilly out to the enjoy the festival the town is having, she remarks how no one has ever treated her the way he has. *At the end of the festiva day, Tybalt and Cecilly are stopped by Avenir. She tries to strike a deal with Tybalt for Cecilly's pendant, but seeing that Cecilly doesn't want to give it up, Tybalt takes her hand and flees. Avenir gives chase but is stopped by Shay, he tosses Tybalt a key and some instructions, he draws his sword and attacks Avenir. *Tybalt arrives at the location specified on the parchment and what waits him are 2 horses. *Vargr trackers catch up to Tybalt and notice he has the same scent as Yehl. *Elsewhere, an injured Avenir tells her master, that she still can accomplish her mission, Shay lays nearby, heavily injured. *Yehl is imprisoned and has her title stripped from her, it is given to her brother, who reminds her of how she crushed his pride years ago. *Tybalt and Cecilly reach a nearby town where they learn of Cecilly's real identity from a traveling scholar, they decide to head to Perennial, but the Hibiscus Forest lies in their way. *While Yehl is imprisoned she thinks about all that has happened, she opts to exile herself, but before that she wants to save Tybalt. *Avenir questions the towns people in Pregord, but Cohen jokes with her, she kills him. *A badly wounded Shay takes a speed carriage to the meeting place, he learns that Tybalt headed for the nearby village and follows. *Cecilly and Tybalt go shopping for the supplies to traverse the forest, they talk about what is on their minds. *Shay meets up with the two and learns of Cecilly's origin, he kneels before her and realizing what he must do heads out, charging Tybalt with protecting her. *Yehl escapes from her confinement and finds Tybalt's general direction through her mark (kiss). *Marculis takes a squad of Vargr, bolstered by hordes of mindless ghouls from the Crimson Realm and follows Yehl. *On his way toward the forest entrance Tybalt is attacked by Avenir's minions, while she opens a rift into the Crimson Realm to animate a golem, but he stabs her before the incantation is complete. *Shay arrives at Perennial by speed carriage and tells the king the situation. *A wounded Avenir retreats into the Crimson Realm, her master, the Crimson Emperor Lilith Shureilia isn't pleased. *Night arrives and Shay has reached the castle, he tells them *Yehl reaches Tybalt, they have a conversation and she wants him to run away with her, but he realizes that Cecilly is the most important one to him right now. Yehl realizes Tybalt's feelings, she senses the approaching horde and wishes him good luck, kissing him one last time on the lips, before she leaves. *Tybalt continues through the forest, but the Vargr trackers have reached him. He manages to fend them off but is hit in the eyes with a poison concoction before slaying them all. Cecilly rinses his eyes off and it seems to provide temporary relief. He hears the howls in the distance and realizes that the horde is closing in. Cecilly suggests they head to a nearby healing stream, but Tybalt, knowing he must not waste time, instead pushes onward toward the Capital. *Yehl confronts the oncoming horde, but Marculis shrugs off her pleas and orders her execution. Given no choice, Yehl unleashes her Limiter Release. The sky seems alight and elsewhere in the world, the Pillars, the Legends, and the Crimson Emperors look to the northern sky as a shooting star falls. *In the aftermath Yehl kills Marculis, but before he dies, he remarks how he could never surpass her, she holds him in her arms and cries. The ghouls pass them as if they didn't exist and continue toward Tybalt. *When they enter the open field, the castle gates open and legions of Althean Green Knights charge out to assist them, the ghouls exit the forest only to be slaughtered by the legions of knights. Tybalt is carried into the castle alongside Cecilly, they are greeted by the mysterious scholar, who turns out to be the 5th Pillar, Rika Cassul of the Twilight Moon, and Cecilly's younger sister Nera Fleuret. *As the night ends, Yehl looks up to the sky, she notices her body start to crystallize and realizes she hadn't fully healed from that Bloodstone wound many years ago. She ponders if meeting Tybalt was fate or just nostalgia because he was similar to an old friend of hers. Yehl smiles as the tune of "Little Goodbye" echoes silently in her mind, her body fully crystallizes, before it breaks apart, and travels with the wind. Elsewhere a cloaked Legend turns northward as if welcoming an old friend. *Cecilly wakes up to find that Tybalt has already left the castle, she tries to spot him from the veranda on the tower, but to no avail. *The next month Cecilly is made crown princess to the throne, she recognizes someone in the crowd, but the person is gone before she can reach him. Shay is leaving the castle with a cloaked figure he asks, "So any regrets?" The figure reveals himself to be Tybalt, he is wearing an eye-patch on one eye and remarks how even with his vision nearly gone, she was still as dazzling as their first meeting. *A year later, Nera notices that her sister has been saddened for the last year, Cecilly whispers her something, and Nera replies with, "Are you sure this is what you want to do sister?" Cecilly simply nods. *Few months later, on the radio the sounds of the Althean Royal Ascension Ceremony are at hand, Tybalt sits on a rocking chair on the porch, his eyes fully blind. Suddenly, he hears the sounds of footsteps on the porch steps, he turns and smiles. A familiar voice speaks out, "I'm Back." He replies, "Welcome Back." Notes *At the end Nera becomes the official Crown Princess of Althea. Category:Story Arc